Sgnificados
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Steve Rogers aprendeu a ser forte antes de virar o capitão america e bucky sempre soube disso. (stucky)


Título: Significados  
Autor: nayla  
Categorias: slash, MS do captain america 2  
Advertências: Nenhuma  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 1  
Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Steve Rogers aprendeu a ser forte antes de virar o capitão america e Bucky sempre soube disso.

N/A: Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

**xxx **

- Você realmente está desprezando a minha companhia, Steve? - Bucky diz e ele está sorrindo, os lábios finos comprimidos em uma linha levemente envergada para cima. Desse jeito qualquer um poderia acreditar que ele era tímido, mas Steve o conhece, melhor do que ninguém, ele sabe que Bucky sorri desse jeito quando ele está triste, em contraste ao sorriso que lhe toma todo o rosto quando feliz.

Por um momento, o loiro se sente tentado a trancar a porta de sua casa e aceitar a oferta de ficar com o amigo, nem que seja só para testemunhar a transição de um sorriso para outro.

- Você sabe que não é assim, Bucky. - Steve desvia o olhar para o chão. É difícil dizer não para o moreno, sempre foi, principalmente quando sua felicidade parecia sempre depender da dele, mas agora é diferente. - É só que eu... Eu sei me virar sozinho.

É uma discussão antiga, é algo que Steve insiste em repetir, para Bucky, para seus pais, e até mesmo quando ninguém está presente. É algo que já fez Bucky forçar uma risada, revirar os olhos, franzir as sobrancelhas e dizer algo como "aham, diz o punk magricela que está sangrando em cima do meu terno novo." Outras vezes ele dá de ombros, passa o braço em volta de seus ombros e diz "sim, mas eu vou me sentir melhor se você aceitar o casaco e parar de tremer de frio, faça por mim, certo?" Outras vezes Bucky simplesmente se senta do seu lado e espera, espera até Steve resmungar algo, admitir que precisa de ajuda e descansar a cabeça em seu ombro; nessas vezes ele não se atreve a dizer nada.

- Eu conheço minhas fraquezas e minhas limitações, apesar de tudo. Sei o que você está pensando, eu sei que você já teve que vir ao meu auxílio diversas vezes antes, mas... - Steve emenda uma frase na outra, sem querer lhe dar tempo de responder. - Mas eu não posso depender para sempre de você, eu precisei aprender a ser forte e eu aprendi. Eu aprendi a ser forte com você, Bucky. - A última frase sai como um sussurro, cansado, mas é a verdade.

- Engraçado você dizer isso porque eu aprendi a ser forte com você também. - O moreno se recosta na janela e suspira fundo. - Eu aprendi a lutar desde cedo e, por muito tempo eu pensei que estava fazendo isso por você, para te proteger dos valentões, mas agora eu sei que essa não é toda a verdade. _Eu aprendi a ser forte com você._

Steve teria rido se Bucky não parecesse tão sincero.

- É estranho, eu treinei e treinei e me achava o cara mais forte de todos por conseguir ensinar umas lições pros idiotas da nossa escola. - Ele ri e bate as costas da cabeça de leve contra a parede, dirigindo o olhar para o céu. - Mas você... Esse garoto pobre e estúpido, que nunca fugia de nenhuma briga, que nunca deixava de defender o que achava certo, sem se assustar com o tamanho de seus oponentes, você é forte de verdade. Você pode não ter um uniforme, mas você é que é o herói entre nós, então você não precisa me dizer que pode se virar sozinho porque eu já sei disso, certo?

- Bucky... - Steve começa, mas não termina. Ele não sabe como terminar, ele não precisa terminar, não quando só o nome do melhor amigo já significa tantas coisas.

- Eu sei que você é forte, mas a questão aqui é que você não precisa ser. - Bucky deixa uma de suas mãos acariciar os punhos fechados de Steve e seus olhos se encontram. - Eu sei que minha presença não é tão necessária, mas eu gosto de acreditar que ela é querida. Eu quero ficar com você, não porque eu preciso ou porque eu tenho que.

Steve acompanha seus lábios quando ele completa:

- Estamos juntos até o fim. - Seus dedos se entrelaçam e Steve pensa no que significa ter, ele pensa no que significa precisar. Ele não pensa no que significa querer.


End file.
